epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Skill Bonuses
Requirements I put "requires unlocking" instead of "requires" because you just need to unlock the skill in the menu, but you don't have to actually get it to get the next step. For example, you don't necessarily need to equip the Bunny! skill bonus to unlock Bunny!!!', but you do need to have it appear in the menu at least once before. And about Mighty Mage I changed the chart to reflect what it says in the paragraph (which is true, I've tested it out myself). --Flypack (talk) 19:01, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :When I was doing research it never happened for second level bonus to appear without taking the previous one, numerous times I unlocked the first bonus and did not take it to check it that is possible but to no avail. They only appeared if I actually took the previous skill bonus, that is why I changed it back to simply "requires". Jasza676 (talk) 16:38, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Er forgot about this. For a test run, I managed to unlock Cat Warrior + Cat Tamer in the first round, then Extreme Metal + Healing Metal on the 2nd. Pictures here, press arrow buttons to scroll. ::By the way, I was using the kongregate version, which is probably the newest one. --Flypack (talk) 05:51, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Descriptions In the skill bonuses table's description category should we write the description exactly how are they in game, or should we change them for slightly more clearance? While in-game description are rather consistent, few of them have small typos and few would require some more explanation. For consistency it is better to either change all of them or leave all of them, hence the question. Jasza676 (talk) 16:38, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :First off, it's obvious that the typos should be corrected. Otherwise, I belive the description should be left as it is. We can add a Note column to clarify stuff (also a good way to list other requirements. Insert Your Name Here (talk) 01:09, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I am down with this. But if we really want to be super detailed, what I did while at wikipedia was add sic right after the typo. Here's an example. --Flypack (talk) 04:19, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Disambiguation I forgot that when two articles have the same name in other wikis, it's called disambiguation, and for example we have the skills from EBF4 with the Skills page and this one. I think that we should change this page's name from "Skill Bonuses" to "Skills (EBF2)". Here's what I mean along with some examples. --Flypack (talk) 16:03, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :You could really write that all in one edit, it just looks hilarious :P But to the topic, I know you are really bothered by this page's name, and the fact that it is colliding with normal "Skill" page, BUT the term "Skill Bonuses" is not my complete invention, it is an actually term that Matt Roszak used in-game, specifically in Help>Tutorial>Stat Building page, which says "Select a stat and a '''skill bonus' for each player and then click to continue."''. I know know it may sound slightly fetched, but because it was in fact used in-game I choose it for convenience (to prevent from colliding). Jasza676 (talk) 19:48, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry I've got the late reply here, but yeah I forgot that we talked about this in the chat room :) Anyways, I was hoping to have it renamed so to clear it up, but I guess I'll just link to this page whenever the topic comes up. Thanks again, Jasza. --Flypack (talk) 05:37, October 23, 2014 (UTC)